fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla is one of the major antagonists in the Godzilla franchise. He is overall the secondary antagonist of the Heisei series, serving as the main antagonist of the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and the greater scope antagonist of Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth. He also serves as the main antagonist of the video games Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla Unleashed. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah Possible Opponents * Alexandrite (Steven Universe) * BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) * DC Comics ** Doomsday ** H'el ** Bizarro ** Reverse-Flash * Dragon Ball ** Raditz ** Broly ** Turles ** Frieza ** Cell ** Goku Black * Godzilla ** Biollante ** Gigan ** King Ghidorah ** Mechagodzilla (Millennium) ** Krystalak ** Mechagodzilla (Showa) ** Mechagodzilla (Heisei) ** Megaguirus ** Monster X ** Orga * Super Sentai ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Super Mario Bros. ** Dark Bowser ** Wario * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) * King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pokémon ** Mewtwo ** Dialga ** Zekrom * Marvel Comics ** Red Hulk ** Abomination * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Metal Sonic ** Metal Sonic 3.0 ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Mephiles the Dark History Spawned by some of Godzilla's cells which were cast into outer space, SpaceGodzilla made his way to Earth with the goal of conquering the planet and eliminating his earthling counterpart. SpaceGodzilla triumphed in his first battle with Godzilla, even capturing the latter's adopted son in a crystal prison. The evil creature then made his way to Fukuoka and transformed it into his own crystal fortress. G-Force deployed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to stop SpaceGodzilla, and Godzilla himself soon joined the battle. While SpaceGodzilla was stronger than Godzilla or M.O.G.U.E.R.A. individually, their combined efforts resulted in the creature's defeat. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Extraterrestrial crystalline Godzilla clone * Age: Unknown * Height: 393ft (combat form) * Length: 820ft (flying form) * Weight: 80,000 tons (combat form), 720,000 tons (flying form) * Alias: Space Godzilla, CrystalGodzilla, Spe-Godzi, Space Monster, Space-Godzilla, Space, SpaceGodizlla, Combat Creature, , Heinous Space Combat Beast, God of Destruction, Bio-Quartz Monster, Bio-Quartz Monster from the Darkness, "A malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and an unknown collection of extraterrestrial minerals and energies", "Damn Reptile" * Would-be conqueror of Earth Powers and Abilities * Physical Strength * Durability * Transformation * Energy Manipulation ** Corona Beam * Gravity Tornado * Geokinesis ** Homing Ghost * Aura * Photon Reactive Shield * Photon Hurricane * Intelligence * Regeneration * Sharp tail Alternate Forms * Combat Form ** SpaceGodzilla takes this form when on a planet with an atmosphere ** Can utilize his arms, legs, and tail in combat ** Not as fast as his flying movement-wise, but still retains the same reflexes and reaction speed * Flying Form ** Is able to shift between his regular and flight form at will ** Is faster in flight form and is still able to use his projectile based attacks * Hell SpaceGodzilla/Possessed SpaceGodzilla ** Basically SpaceGodzilla possessed by Lucifer in "Godzilla in Hell" ** Easily defeated Godzilla while in this form ** Should have the same powers and abilities as the regular SpaceGodzilla ** Now has reality warping and an army of demons to command *** These demons can actually harm Godzilla a bit ** Reality warped an entire constellation, though this may just be an illusion ** Godzilla needed the aid of Heaven to destroy this form of SpaceGodzilla Feats * Shoved Godzilla to the side with one arm * Is fully capable of trading blows with Godzilla * Stabbed his tail through M.O.G.U.E.R.A. before lifting and throwing him through the air ** Did the same with a Mechagodzilla * Knocked Godzilla off his feet with a tail smack * Pulled Gigan off of him and tossed him aside with one arm * With his flying form cut off one of Gigan's arms * Strong enough to break his own crystals with his bare hands * Should scale to Godzilla due to being a clone of him * Should have FTL to MFTL speed and reflexes * Capable of traversing the vastness of space * Can outpace M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while its flying * Destroyed a Mechagodzilla before it had the chance to attack him * Faster then both Mothra and Battra * Kept up with Gigan in their fight and even caught him by surprise a few times * Reacted to Trilopod Megaguirus * Dodged a crystal summoned from right beneath him * Matched Godzilla * Dodged and blocked Godzilla's Atomic Breath * Matched his own Trilopod self * Eye lasers from Mechagodzilla only got his attention * Can easily stand up to physical blows from Godzilla * The combined defenses of the Cryogs warship failed to scratch him * M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s primary weapons barely had any effect on him * Unfazed by Gigan's chest saw and eye lasers * Barely dazed from getting slammed headfirst into Godzilla * In canon was literally born in a black hole ** Was further mutated into what he his now by various supernovas * Survived being dragged into a black hole * The Absolute Zero Cannon failed to kill him ** Although it weakened him enough so Godzilla could * In the first movie required Godzilla to use his red spiral ray to kill him ** But only after he was weakened first * One of Godzilla's most intelligent and dangerous opponents to date * Flew across the cosmos just to kill Godzilla and claim Earth for his own ** Was stated in the manga to have destroyed every planet he came across on his journey * Defeated M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in a space battle ** Did so again when back on Earth * Quickly overpowered Godzilla himself in a one on one fight * Almost defeated both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. when they worked together to fight him * In Godzilla Island, fought Godzilla again but this time they were locked in a stalemate until Torema intervened * Came back as a ghost and controlled Godzilla's physical body for a while * Nearly killed and destroyed Godzilla and Mechagodzilla in a one on two fight * Defeated Titanosaurus and Battra after a brief fight * Destroyed two Mechagodzillas and Gigan in a single fight ** During this he was also destroying a Cryogs ship on the side * With Godzilla ,defeated a army of Trilopods which included a Trilopod version of himself ** Said fight left Godzilla exhausted while SpaceGodzilla was still well enough to kick Godzilla while he was down * Once allied with the Vortaak and almost took over the world with them * Caused the worldwide crystal disaster in Godzilla: Unleashed and was the leader of the Mutants faction ** All Mutant's endings have SpaceGodzilla taking over the world with his crystals * Destroyed the moon on his way to earth * Destroyed the Earth in a fight with Godzilla, sending both to Hell ** Godzilla needed aid from the forces of heaven to finally kill SpaceGodzilla in Hell Weaknesses * Bulky size and short arms leave relatively weak in close quarters combat ** Can work around this with energy manipulation and his tail * The destruction of his shoulder crystals will weaken him * SpaceGodzilla's skin is somewhat resistant to Godzilla's Atomic Breath, however, not Godzilla's Burn Spiral Heat Ray ** It is also pitifully weak to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill * Dependent on getting energy from the crystals he creates * His crystal constructs can energize his opponents as well Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Toho Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Regeneration Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aliens Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:1990s Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Eponymous Characters